Contemporaneous voting during live streaming of television (TV) content gives an advantage to live TV and streaming overtime-delayed viewing. Live viewing has provided the digital media content provider the opportunity to “synch” its viewership in order that people can talk about the latest episode. Some TV shows for children may have toys and play settings that correspond to characters and spaces in media.